


find a way (to get through this)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Minor Trey Ferry/Nona Ferry, Past John "Abe" Abraham/Alex Hunt, Post-Episode: s01e09 Smoke Pit, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: “Did you even give her a chance to speak her mind, or did you decide to be noble?”Post "Smoke Pit." Trey and Abe discuss Alex Hunt.





	find a way (to get through this)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Brett Eldredge's "Brother." 
> 
> This episode gave me so much inspiration, and I'm trying to get the hang of all the characters (though I'm not likely to ever get the hang of Turnbull), so I decided to write a second little scene. I'm not positive this is the way it'll go, but, I mean, it's Abe. He's too noble and selfless to risk the Hunts' future for his own happiness.

Nona Ferry was the one to answer the door when Abe dropped by at eight o’clock the next morning. His friend’s wife smiled sympathetically before inviting him inside, informing him the major was in his office before asking if she could get him anything to eat or drink.

“No, Nona,” he assured her, smiling gratefully. “Thank you, but I’m fine. I just need to talk to Trey, that’s all.”

“All right. Well, go on in,” Nona urged. “And Abe?” she added after a moment, her smile softening when Abe turned back to look at her. “Thank you for the prenatal vitamins. This kid will be lucky to have you in their life.”

“They’ll be lucky to have you, too,” he replied, turning down the familiar hallway that led to his friend’s home office.

Trey was just finishing with a phone call when Abe arrived at his open door and knocked on the wall. The major waved him in, exchanging niceties with whoever was on the other end of the line all the while. He then placed the phone back in its receiver and folded his hands atop his desk, eyeing the younger officer expectantly. “You’re out of bed before ten on one of the only days we’re not at the office,” he observed. “What’s wrong?”

“The lawyer dealing with Alex’s civil suit found out we were involved,” Abe confided, sinking into one of the unholstered chairs across from his friend. “He told her that we either have to break up, or he’ll drop her as a client.”

Trey’s eyebrows rose. “I knew civilian lawyers enjoyed overstepping their bounds, but I didn’t think there were many left willing to dictate their clients’ personal lives.” He removed his reading glasses, carefully placing them atop a stack of paperwork in front of him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ve already done what I’m going to do. I ended things.” The captain shrugged helplessly when the other man’s eyes widened in surprise. “He was her _husband_ , Trey. More than that, he was _my_ friend. How selfish would it be to ask her to give up on getting true justice for her family just to continue this thing neither of us has ever really been able to define?”

“About as selfish as ending things without waiting for her to voice her opinion?” Trey suggested pointedly. “Did you even give her a chance to speak her mind, or did you decide to be _noble_?”

“You say noble the way most people say the words Harper refuses to say.” Abe sighed when the other man simply levelled him with an unamused look, obviously unimpressed by his attempts to change the subject. “It was more like her giving me a chance to speak my mind. She – she wanted to end it, Trey. I was the one to say it was over, but… she’s got kids, man, a family that goes beyond me. She has to fight for them. And fighting for them means she can’t fight for us.”

“Maybe, down the road…” Trey began uncertainly.

Abe was already shaking his head. “I think this was the sort of thing we had one shot at. And we missed. We don’t get do-overs.”

“But if you love her,” Trey opined, “then you can’t just give up on that.”

“This is loving her too, Trey,” Abe muttered, trying to convince himself as much as his friend. “This is loving her enough to let her have what she really wants and needs.”

Trey considered him for a moment. “I’d love to argue against that, but you’re right. Sacrificing what you want for what the people you care about need – that’s the purest love there is.”

“Yeah. And if this thing works out like they’re supposed to, she’ll never have to worry about anything ever again, and neither will the girls. They’ll be set. I want that for them.” Abe shrugged. “I can’t be part of her life in that way anymore. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be a part of her life.”

“No,” the other man agreed. “It doesn’t.” He pushed away from his desk and stood. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

Abe blinked at the sudden subject change. “No?”

“Nona’s making pancakes,” Trey supplied in way of an explanation. “Her grandmother’s recipe. You should stick around.”

“It’s fine,” Abe rushed to assure him. “I don’t usually…”

“After the night you had, my friend, you’ve more than earned some pancakes,” Trey interrupted.

Abe hesitated another moment, then gave in with a quiet laugh. “Okay, fine,” he agreed, following his friend from the room. “I’ll eat some pancakes.”

“Right answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Maya, Trey's a bit more difficult for me than Abe and Harper are, so I hope I wasn't too off-base with him. Also, I have decided that, since Trey's pretty much the "dad friend," Nona is most definitely the "mom friend." And we've never seen her onscreen, so my theory cannot yet be disproven. Until it is, I'm standing by it.


End file.
